


day 1 - wrong uniforms

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among all the black, white, and orange, Oikawa catches sight of a very noticeable mint t-shirt in the middle of it all. He glances down at his own shirt, taking note of the Karasuno Volleyball Club stitched above his left breast. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 1 - wrong uniforms

“Sh,” Oikawa whispers, pulling the door shut behind him. Hinata squeaks, shutting the water off and desperately reaching for something to protect himself with. Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Seriously, shut up.”

Hinata watches with a calculating gaze as Oikawa makes his away around the tiny bathroom, locking both entrance doors, and checking under the three stalls. He tries to remember where he left his cell, just in case the occasion arises that he needs to chuck his phone at the older boy. Luckily, he feels it’s weight in the pocket of his shorts. 

He’s reaching for the napkin dispenser, pulling out two napkins as quietly as he can when Oikawa whirls around to face him. His cheeks are puffed slightly in agitation. “Stop acting like I’m gonna kill you, Hinata.” Hinata squeaks again. 

It’s quiet then, the two of them just focusing their attention on something else. Oikawa’s leaning against the stalls, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. Hinata’s bunching his napkins into spherical shapes, trying desperately to not let his curiosity get the best of him. He fails. 

“What are you doing here?” He blurts out, flinching at the pitch of his own voice. He clears his throat, chancing a look at Oikawa. 

Oikawa looks relieved, like all the stress was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. “Thank God someone asked,” he murmurs, uncrossing his arms. He strides across the floor, leaning onto the sink beside Hinata. “Girls are fucking crazy, Hina-san.”

Hinata blinks. “Ha?”

Oikawa sighs, as if he knew it was too good to be true. “Don’t mess with girls.” Hinata blinks again, but this time Oikawa sees him. He groans. “I got chased by a girl trying to confess to me right now.”

Hinata nods in understanding this time. “Oh, cool.” Oikawa snorts. “Or… not cool?” He says. Oikawa makes a sound of agreement, a bitter smirk making it’s way onto his lips. “Definitely not cool,” Hinata repeats. 

“You said it, chibi-tan,” Oikawa huffs, letting his hands drop to his sides. Hinata’s cheeks flush at the name, so loosely said but so easily flattering. He looks away.

Oikawa glances at him, and Hinata finds himself turning away even more. But silly him forgets there’s a mirror on the wall beside him, so he just catches his own flustered reflection. A chuckle resonates behind him. “What’s wrong, chibi-tan?” Oikawa asks, his words laced with a teasing tone. “Talking about girls makes you shy?” 

Hinata wants to scream no, that lately he’s been noticing boys more and more. That he thinks girls are very, very cute, but he’s not feeling the same things he used to. He just shakes his head instead. 

“No?” Oikawa says. “No girl catch your attention at Karasuno?” Hinata shrugs, nervously playing with his fingers. “Or is it that, maybe…” Oikawa trails off, snaking a hand around Hinata’s shoulders. “You’re interested in boys?” He murmurs, running his fingers up and down Hinata’s arm. 

Hinata gulps. Then he nods. There’s the sound of airy laughter, followed by a squeeze to his shoulder. “I thought so,” Oikawa cheekily adds. Hinata takes a sharp inhale, glancing over at Oikawa’s large, muscled hand wrapped around his thin forearm. “Since when?” Oikawa questions, leaning in closer into Hinata’s space bubble. 

Hinata makes a sound of I don’t know, but then Oikawa scoffs, so he feels like he has to answer. “Um,” he clears his throat, reaching up a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “In the locker rooms. When the season first started.”

Oikawa chuckles, crossing his ankles in front of him. Hinata’s gaze barely flickers over to Oikawa’s long, lean legs displayed by his volleyball shorts, but it’s enough to make him blush. “So you’re a dirty boy,” Oikawa teases. Hinata’s blush deepens, and he frantically shakes his head back and forth. Oikawa full on cackles at that. “You like looking at your teammates as they undress, Hina-san?” Hinata shakes his head, struggling to find his voice. It just adds to Oikawa’s laughter. “Like looking at all those muscles?” He lets go of Hinata at this, placing his hands on the sink he’s leaning on again. 

“No, no, no–” 

“Well,” Oikawa says, clapping his hands together. “Too bad, because I’d like to show you mine.” Hinata freezes, hands tightly clenching the hem of his t-shirt. Oikawa leans in again, his lips just brushing the shell of his ear. “Would you like to see my bare skin?” Oikawa whispers. 

Hinata shrugs. Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Yes or no, Hinata?” Hinata gulps, struggling to think this over. If he says yes, Oikawa will show him his muscles but it would prove he is a perv. If he says no, Oikawa will probably stop the teasing. As much as he hates to admit it, this ‘thing’ Oikawa is doing excites him somewhere deep inside. 

“Yes,” Hinata answers, staring down at his white knuckles. Oikawa makes a tsk sound, and for a moment Hinata thinks it was all a cruel prank. 

But then Oikawa tangles his fingers in the base of his own shirt, and gracefully tugs it over his head. He curls fall over his forehead, and he takes a moment to shake them back into place. A red tint covers his cheeks for just the slightest second. Hinata’s too busy hungrily staring at the curve of muscles by Oikawa’s waist to notice. “So?” 

Hinata blinks, eyes glazed over. Then he realizes what he’s doing and chokes out a reply. “Um, nice.” His cheeks are blazing red, and a rush of excitement is flowing through his veins. 

Oikawa gawks. “Nice?” Hinata furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Just nice?” Hinata shrugs, trying so hard to not let his gaze travel down Oikawa’s figure. “Wow, Shou-chan, you wound me.” 

Hinata looks away again, tingling everywhere at being called by his first name. Oikawa snorts. “Come here, Shou.” Hinata only has a second to think before Oikawa is wrapping his hands around Hinata’s thin wrists. He tugs him closer, letting Hinata ungracefully fall into his chest. 

Hinata stutters out an apology, overwhelmed by all the flawless skin on display. “Chibi-tan,” Oikawa mutters, wrapping one strong arm around Hinata’s waist. His free hand is placed over the warm column of Hinata’s neck, his thumb brushing over his jaw. “You can touch.”

Hinata gingerly reaches up a hand, placing it on Oikawa’s visible collarbones. He runs his fingers over the juts and hollows, noticing just how shaky he is. Oikawa scoffs at the gentle touches and urges Hinata that he can touch more if he wants to. Hinata does. 

He runs his finger through Oikawa’s pecs, sucking in a breath. Oikawa grins, letting go of Hinata’s neck and placing his hand on his waist, with the other one. In a brief moment’s contemplation, Hinata lets his finger take a different path. 

He gently traces around Oikawa’s soft pink nipple, watching in awe as it slowly hardens into a nub. His gaze flickers up to Oikawa’s, who looks surprised, like he didn’t expect this. “Can I still touch, Oikawa-san?” Hinata murmurs, tilting his head to the side. 

He knows what his neck does. He’s seen the way Nishinoya stops and stares at it, or the way Kageyama makes a point of poking him there only, and even the time Kuroo lost his focus during one of their practice matches. He’s not trying to brag, but his neck can work some miracles for him. 

It does the job with Oikawa, because he nods until his neck probably cramps. Oikawa leans in then, trailing his nose over the column of his neck, while Hinata slowly slides his fingers closer and closer to the pink nub. 

“Shou-chan,” Oikawa huffs, pulling him even closer. Hinata can barely move his hand between them. Oikawa stumbles them over to the wall, where he clumsily slides down, taking Hinata with him. They’re a mess of limbs bunched together just where the floor and wall meet. 

“So pretty,” Oikawa murmurs against his skin, hands slipping under Hinata’s shirt. “Wanna see how pretty you are all over, chibi-tan.” Hinata whines when he feels cold fingers dragging up his spine. “Let me see,” Oikawa demands. And then again, softer, “let me see, Shou.”

Hinata nods, letting Oikawa manhandle him out of his t-shirt. His curls flop over his forehead, and his cheeks stain red. He sits between Oikawa’s legs shirtless and slightly shy, crossing one arm over his chest. He notices just barely the way Oikawa’s legs open even more than they were before. He’d been providing just the minimum amount of space for Hinata to kneel between, but now he’d opened up more. 

Oikawa grabs him without a second thought, hands pressed high up on his sides. His thumbs rub over the pudgy skin that covers his rib cage, and his fingers sprawl across his back. His head is in Hinata’s neck, tongue trailing over the skin. 

Hinata gasps, tightly clutching Oikawa’s broad shoulders. He throws his head back, giving Oikawa access to more and more skin. Oikawa bites down, releasing a soft pant from Hinata. “T-Tooru-san,” Hinata whines, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“So beautiful, Shou,” Oikawa murmurs into his neck, hands sliding up and down Hinata’s back. “More,” he adds. “More.” Hinata sucks in a breath, tangling his hands in Oikawa’s messy hair. 

They readjust for a moment, Oikawa pulling on the backs of Hinata’s thighs. He clambers onto the older’s lap, marveling at the skin-on-skin contact. Oikawa’s hand kneads at Hinata’s ass, fingers digging deep into the material of his shorts. 

“T-Tooru-san,” Hinata cries, the tongue on his neck, the hands on his behind, all of it too much. Oikawa hums, lapping at Hinata’s smooth neck. He’s nibbling, and then biting, soothing his tongue over the stingy marks. “Ah!” 

He feels Oikawa’s hardened erection beneath him, rubbing him through his shorts. Hinata gasps, feeling the tip reach just the crack of his bum. Oikawa pulls him even closer, until his cock is rubbing against Hinata’s clothed hole. 

“Tooru!” Hinata squeaks, clutching tightly at the bunches of brown hair before him. Oikawa pulls away from Hinata’s neck, tipping his head back to look up at Hinata. His brown eyes are watching attentively at all the faces Hinata makes. 

Hinata’s eyes are squeezed shut tightly, bottom lip tightly tucked between his teeth. Oikawa grins, his hair slowly falling over his eyes. “Come on, Shou-chan,” Oikawa murmurs, slowly rutting against Hinata’s ass. Hinata cries out again, throwing his head back. 

Oikawa chuckles, reaching a hand up to clutch at Hinata’s fiery locks. “Come for me, Shouyo,” Oikawa purrs, hips thrusting up into the panting mess in his arms. Hinata cries once more, shuddering.

Oikawa smirks, the moist spot in Hinata’s pants pressed tightly against his lower abdomen. Hinata flushes red, all his movements coming to a stop. Oikawa narrows his eyes at him, sly smirk never leaving his face. 

“Chibi-tan,” Oikawa slowly says. Hinata purses his lips, cheeks ablaze.”I haven’t finished yet.” 

Hinata’s face slowly drains of color, his milky skin turning even paler. “I-I’m so sorry, Oikawa-san!” He blabbers, clutching his fists tightly to his chest. There’s a wave of fondness that flushes over Oikawa, but Hinata doesn’t see it. 

“Let me finish, yeah?” He murmurs against Hinata’s neck. Hinata nods, moving his hands to Oikawa’s broad shoulders. Oikawa presses kisses against his neck, slowly beginning his thrusts again. 

Hinata looks as if he’s debating something serious, eyebrows furrowed and lips cutely pinched to one side. And then he starts rubbing up against Oikawa, and everything in Oikawa’s being screams. 

His hips move suavely, and the muscles around his waist stretch with every roll his gives. Oikawa’s gaze is awestruck, laced with just a hint of greediness. Hinata exhales, continuing to roll his hips over and over Oikawa’s. 

“Just like that, Hinata,” Oikawa mumbles, head leaned back against the wall behind him. Hinata craves the whispered praises, and continues what he’s doing. “More,” Oikawa says, barely above a whisper. 

Hinata ducks his head down, lips pressed against Oikawa’s glistening chest. He lets his tongue travel over the curves and bumps of his muscles, slowly wrapping his lips around Oikawa’s neglected nipple.

Oikawa gasps, hand tightly burrowed in Hinata’s hair. “More,” he demands, pulling just the slightest. Hinata complies, sucking at his nipple and rolling it between his lips. 

He sucks at Oikawa’s nipples and keeps rolling their hips together until Oikawa comes with a quiet groan. 

-

“Didn’t know it took you thirty minutes to lose one girl, Trashykawa,” Iwazumi spits, packing up his bag. Oikawa winks, slowly packing his things into his own bag. “We cleaned up the whole gym already, so don’t bother.”

Oikawa zips his bag up, tossing the strap over his shoulder. “Aw, did Iwa-chan miss me?” He questions, pressing his hands over his heart. He earns a flick to his forehead, and pouts. “So cruel.”

They leave the club room with the rest of the players, Oikawa being the last and locking up. He, Iwazumi, and Hanamaki make their way out of the school grounds together. Half way through, Oikawa catches sight of a familiar rented bus and a few of the members outside of it. There seems to be some sort of ruckus going on, so he gestures for Iwazumi and Hanamaki to accompany him to check it out. 

They stand out of view, quietly observing the scene. His lovely kouhai Tobio-chan is leaning against the side of the bus with his fists clenched. The bald wing spiker–Takana?–is losing his shit over something. The other members are in similar states of distress, except for the captain and vice captain. 

“Assyka–”

“Shh!” Oikawa shushes, training his ears on them. From what he picks up, there seems to be a problem with their uniforms. It doesn’t seem very important, so Oikawa begins to turn his attention away.

That is, until the vice captain takes one step to the side and suddenly all his breath is blown out of him. Makki is snickering beside him, and he can feel the pointed look Iwa-chan is throwing his way.

Among all the black, white, and orange, Oikawa catches sight of a very noticeable mint t-shirt in the middle of it all. He glances down at his own shirt, taking note of the Karasuno Volleyball Club stitched above his left breast. Heh.

There’s a hint of smugness buried deep in Oikawa’s soul. He grins, eyes narrowed at the team that has absolutely fallen apart. He, Makki, and Iwazumi giggle amongst themselves some more, although Iwazumi does end up punching him in the arm. 

Oikawa steps forward, ignoring the tug Makki gives him. He keeps moving forward until he reaches the flock of crows. Once they see him, they quiet down. He doesn’t mind however, and just keeps pushing through them until he reaches his object of affections. 

Hinata’s face is blazing red, fingers tightly clutching the hem of Oikawa’s t-shirt. Oikawa smirks, ducking his head down to reach Hinata’s ear. He doesn’t have the intention of whispering, but he loves the way Hinata slowly leans into him, almost as if he doesn’t want to. 

“I had fun, Shou-chan,” he croons, reaching into his back pocket for his cell. “Can I have your e-mail address?” He questions. There’s a beat of silence, before Hinata pulls his own phone out and nods. 

They exchange numbers right there, in front of Hinata’s team. Oikawa grins when they’re done, leaning down to press a kiss to Hinata’s flushed cheek. “Call me, darling” he tells him, before he straightens up and begins to walk away. He raises a hand to the rest of the team. “Bye-bye, Karasuno~,” he says. He’s a safe distance away when the screaming ruckus starts up again. 

Oikawa doesn’t think he’s ever felt so smug.

**Author's Note:**

> nothings ever italicized bc i hate running my work through the rich text thing. but if ya wanna read it like that, heres the link to my tumblr :)   
> http://junjou-romanti-killmyself.tumblr.com/writings


End file.
